List of Dragon Ball films
Since the debut of the anime adaptation of Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball manga in 1986, Toei Animation has produced eighteen theatrical films based on the franchise: four based on the original Dragon Ball anime and fourteen based on the sequel series Dragon Ball Z, with the seventeenth film commemorating the tenth anniversary of the anime. The films are self-contained stories that do not follow the series' continuity, with the exception of the eighteenth, Battle of Gods, which is set between chapters 517 and 518 of the manga with Toriyama deeply involved in its creation. There are also three television specials that were broadcast on Fuji TV and two short films, which were shown at the 2008 Jump Super Anime Tour and Jump Festa 2012 respectively. Additionally, there is a two-part original video animation created as strategy guides for the 1993 video game Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, which was remade in 2010 and included with the Raging Blast 2 video game. A two-part hour-long crossover TV special between Dragon Ball Z, One Piece and Toriko aired on Fuji TV in 2013, referred to as Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special!! As with the franchise's TV anime series, the first seventeen films and the first three TV specials were all licensed in North America by Funimation. Only Dragon Ball Z movies six and twelve received select theatrical presentations in the United States, as part of a double-feature on March 17, 2006. In Europe, AB Groupe licensed the second and third Dragon Ball movies, the first nine "Z" movies and the first two TV specials. Theatrical films } The Legend of Shenlong || Curse of the Blood Rubies || || |- | Sleeping Princess in the Devil's Castle || Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle || || |- | Great Mystical Adventure || Mystical Adventure || || |- | ''Return My Gohan!! || Dead Zone || || |- | The World's Strongest || The World's Strongest || || |- | The Decisive Battle for the Entire Earth || The Tree of Might || || |- | Super Saiyan Son Goku || Lord Slug || || |- | The Incredible Strongest vs. Strongest || Cooler's Revenge || || |- | Clash!! The Power of 10 Billion Warriors || The Return of Cooler || || |- | Extreme Battle! The Three Great Super Saiyans || Super Android 13! || || |- | Burn Up!! A Close Fight - A Violent Fight - A Super Fierce Fight || Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan || || |- | The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy || Bojack Unbound || || |- | The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest || Broly – Second Coming || || |- | Super Warrior Defeat!! I'll Be The Winner|| Bio-Broly || || |- | The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta || Fusion Reborn || || |- | Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Can't Do It, Who Will? || Wrath of the Dragon || || |- | The Path to Ultimate Power || The Path to Power || || |- | God and God || Battle of Gods || ||style="text-align:center"| － |} Television specials The Dragon Ball franchise has spawned three one-hour long television specials that aired on Fuji TV, the first two based on the "Z" portion of the series and the third based on the "GT" portion. Of these specials, all are original stories created by the anime staff with the exception of the second special, which is based on a special chapter of the manga. Though the specials aired on TV in Japan, Funimation's North American releases of the episodes are on home video, each one labeled "Feature" the same as their theatrical films. This, doubled with the inclusion of the "Z" specials in Funimation's remastered "Movie Double Features" has caused fans to continue to erroneously believe these to be theatrical films, when they are not. On April 7, 2013, a two-part hour-long crossover TV special, between Dragon Ball Z, One Piece and Toriko, referred to as Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special!! aired on Fuji TV at 9:00 am. The first part is named and the second is titled . The plot has the International Gourmet Organization (from Toriko) sponsoring the Tenka'ichi Shokuōkai, a race with no rules that characters from all three series compete in. } Defiance in the Face of Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors: Gohan and Trunks || The History of Trunks || || |- | Goku Sidestory! The Proof of his Courage is the Four-Star Ball || A Hero's Legacy || || |- | ''Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special!!|| Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special!! || ||style="text-align:center"| － |} Festival shorts Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! is a 35-minute short film that was shown at the 2008 Jump Super Anime Tour, which visited ten Japanese cities to celebrate Weekly Shonen Jump's 40th anniversary. It was later released as a triple feature DVD with One Piece: Romance Dawn Story and Tegami Bachi: Light and Blue Night Fantasy in 2009, that was available only though a mail-in offer exclusive to Japanese residents. In 2013, it was included in the limited edition home video release of Battle of Gods. Another short film, titled Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, was shown at the Jump Festa 2012 event on December 17, 2011. It is based on the three part spin-off manga by Naho Ōishi that ran in V Jump from August to October 2011 and is a spin-off sequel to the Bardock – The Father of Goku TV special. It was later released on DVD in the February 3, 2012 issue of Saikyō Jump together with Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. Original video animations In 1993, Toei Animation, in cooperation with Weekly Shonen Jump and V Jump, produced a two-part original video animation (OVA) that serves as a video strategy guide to the Family Computer game titled Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. The first volume was released on VHS on July 23, while the second was released on August 25. The animation was also used in the 1994 two part video games, True Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, released for the Playdia. The complete OVA was included in the second Dragon Ball Z Dragon Box DVD set released in Japan in 2003. The OVA was remade for the 2010 PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 under the title Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. It was included in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 as a bonus feature, unlocked at the start of gameplay without any necessary cheat code or in-game achievement, presented in its original Japanese-language audio with subtitles appropriate for each region. It was later released on DVD in the February 3, 2012 issue of Saikyō Jump together with Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. Educational programs Two educational shorts based on the original Dragon Ball anime were produced in 1988. The first was a traffic safety special titled , while the second was a fire safety special titled . The two educational films were included in the Dragon Box DVD set released in Japan in 2004. Notes References Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball